Criss Cross Crisis
Plot When one of the professor's inventions goes wrong, it cause everyone to switch bodies. Buttercup switches with the Professor, Blossom switches with Miss Bellum and Bubbles switches with the mayor. Buttercup starts to cry at her wrong body and gets pushed by Blossom "Keep it down! I'm trying to sleep!". Later, the professor (in Buttercup's body) shows them what he was trying to do. Then, the mayor (in Bubbles' body) calls. After he calls, they get dressed in their clothes. Bubbles (in the mayor's body) won't leave because she has a bald spot. Blossom (in Miss Bellum's body) just combs some hair on the bald spot. They go to the bank and see that everyone has switched bodies. Mojo Jojo (in an old lady's body) is there and tells them that it was Fuzzy Lumpkins and they go find him. But when they get to Fuzzy Lumpkins' shack, it is just a gentleman in Fuzzy Lumpkins' body. Bubbles gets a call from the Mayor about another robbery. Once again, the girls find Mojo Jojo (in the old lady's body) at the crime scene. This time, Mojo said it was the Gangreen Gang. The girls rush off and burst into the gang's hangout to find that they had switched bodies with teenage girls, and they are seen reading girly magazines and getting pedicures. The girls in Snake's and Grubber's bodies suggest that it was Mojo Jojo that's been committing the crimes. The girls burst into Mojo's lair and beat up the old lady that he switched bodies with. The girls rush back into town and fight Mojo Jojo. Soon, the professor manages to fix everything and the girls send Mojo Jojo to prison. And once again, the day was saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Characters *The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup) *Professor Utonium *The Mayor *Ms. Sara Bellum *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Gangreen Gang ﻿ Trivia *This is Don Shank's last episode in storyboarding. He was still the art director until the end of season 4. *The Powerpuff Girls, The Mayor, Ms. Sara Bellum, Professor Utonium, wake up in the opposite bodies, and the villains all wake up as the opposite people in their bodies. *Paul Rudish, Craig McCracken, and Don Shank make a cameo appaeance in the body-switch scene in the laboratory. *During the bank scene, Tortoro (from Hayao Miyazaki's My Neighbor Totoro) makes a cameo. *Dexter, from Dexter's Laboratory, makes a brief cameo appearance in this episode switching bodies with Ms. Sara Bellum. *Somehow, Bubbles switches voices with the narrator at the end. This may reference the rainy day episode, as the narrator once claimed he wanted to play Bubbles in that episode. *Behind the scenes this episode was an animation disaster, having to draw all the characters differently then normal. *When standing on the old lady in Mojo Jojo's body Ms. Sara Bellum's (Blossom's) shoes are red but in the rest of the episode her shoes are black. , Ms. Sara Bellum switches bodies with Dexter from Dexter's Lab. Look closely to the left.]] , Craig McCracken, and Don Shank]] Category:Episodes